


Маленький нюанс

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2014 || Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014
Summary: Когда Макдауэлл читал личное дело Банджи, то этот момент подметил особо
Series: 2014 || Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696291





	Маленький нюанс

Когда Макдауэлл читал личное дело Банджи, то этот момент подметил особо:  
— Что, правда?  
— Обижаешь, шеф, — ничуть не обиделся Паундмакс. — Мои информаторы туфты не гонят. Так оно и есть. К тому же типичная черта... для бывшего домушника...  
Макдауэлл поверил. Точнее, сделал себе заметку в памяти — проверить когда-нибудь. Ну, или спросить. Чисто так по-дружески поинтересоваться.

По-дружески поинтересоваться не получилось. На трезвую голову и на прямой вопрос Банджи отнекивался, мол он ни за что и вообще какой нормальный мужик, да неужели ты во мне сомневаешься. Чуть ли не обиделся.  
Оставались непрямые методы. В бригаде "Верная смерть" младшим из "курков" был некий Скотти, по прозвищу "Студент". Самый младший, самый смазливый, самый непосредственный. Его подначить было легче легкого. Мол, подкати к старшому, когда тот подвыпимши, и так аккуратненько...  
На следующий день Скотти, потирая помятые ребра и чуть повывернутое плечо, отчитывался Паундмаксу. Да, подкатил. Да, Банджи к тому времени уже накатил и прилично так. Но стоило Скотти заговорить о...  
Ну, результат, короче, вот. На лице.

Полностью удовлетворил свое любопытство Макдауэлл многими годами позже. Банджи в тот день послали в лабораторию к Глоку — что-то насчет бракованной партии исходного живого материала. Ли порывался поехать сам, но Макдауэлл запретил.  
Кагасира и поехал. Потому что приказ есть приказ. Пусть даже Глок что-то пробормотал неразборчиво и послал к лаборантам. А лаборанты вяло помахали в сторону вивария: мол там, камера номер... а, разберешься, по ходу.  
— Они чё там, передохли все, или взбесились, ну? — начал потихоньку заводиться Банджи. Но вразумительного ответа удостоен не был. Мол, проходи по коридору, там, за решеткой, налево. Иди, гражданин начальник, сам увидишь.  
Впрочем, решетку за ним закрыть не забыли.  
— Постучишь, откроем.  
Проклиная тот день и час, когда Макдауэлл связался со всей этой мертвечиной, Банджи двинулся по коридору. Вид здорово напоминал тюремные пейзажи: глухие двери справа и слева, с глазком и "кормушкой". За некоторыми дверями кто-то бормотал. За некоторыми — орал в голос. Нормальная обстановка, ничего такого. Материал — материал и есть. Ну, попахивает еще малость. Но терпимо.  
Банджи двинулся дальше. В скважину одной камеры кто-то хрипло дышал. Заслонку соседней — царапали. Дальше.  
Коридор заканчивался еще более толстой и основательной дверью со стеклянный окошком. Душилка, она же газовая камера. Морят материал газом. Глок говорит — так аккуратнее. А после визитов Ли долго ругается. Банджи как-то видел — почему. Действительно, Ли прибавил лаборантам сверхурочной работенки. Ведь отмывать потолок — тяжелая работа.  
До работы на "Миллениум" Банджи кем только не работал. Ну, помимо основного занятия — стрелять в людей. Даже в бригаде уборщиков. То есть днем работаешь, примечаешь квартиру или там дом. Какие замки, есть ли что ценное, а ночью возвращаешься. Работа простая. Но нервная.  
За спиной у Банджи скрипнула дверь. И послышался цокот когтей.  
— Вашу мать, — успел выразиться Банджи, разворачиваясь и снимая пистолет в руках с предохранителя.

— Что, правда? — Гарри прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
— Абсолютная, — сделал кислую мину Глок — Ваш головорез уничтожил единственный, пилотный образец. Уникальный.  
— По прогнозам, этот продукт мог занять совершенно новую, неосвоенную нишу рынка, — добавил Ли. — Индивидуальная охрана, особенно привиллегированных лиц...  
— ...особенно женского пола, — продолжил Паундмакс.  
— А какой был экземпляр, какой экземпляр, — сокрушался Глок.  
— Идите, идите... будут вам деньги на новый, — помахал рукой Макдауэлл. И, когда дверь за возмущенным главой лаборатории закрылась, уже совершенно иным тоном обратился к Банджи:  
— Ну и зачем ты, изверг, расстрелял такую лапочку? Сколько ты обойм истратил? Две? Три?  
— Две, и еще шесть патронов из запаски, — пробормотал Банджи, опустив голову.  
— Вот! От образца остались только клочки и фрагменты шкурки.  
На столе лежали заботливо отфотографированные лаборантами Глока свидетельства зверства. Выглядело это, как если бы кто-то в упор выпустил две обоймы и еще шесть пуль из девятимиллиметрового в рыжую муфту, набитую сырым мясом.  
— Это ж как надо было стрелять... — присвистнул Паундмакс.  
— Прицельно, — чуть напрягся Банджи, нарываясь на скандал. Он знал, что Паундмакс в упор и в слона не попадет, не то что в такую верткую мишень. Это утешало.  
Впрочем, Банджи особенно стыдно не было. Он всегда ненавидел комнатных собачек — тявкают не в кассу, уворачиваются и норовят тяпнуть за ногу. А вчерашняя "собачка" могла и вовсе без ноги оставить. Так что зря старший смеется. Это было не на жизнь, а насмерть.  
Макдауэлл, "старший", конечно же, не при чем, что заслонка оказалась незапертой.

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся вот [этим](http://www.kinolog.com/upload/iblock/180/Kleinspitz_orange.jpg), то есть нет, вот этим [существом](http://stayhound.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/blade-trinity.png) из фильма "Блэйд-2", кажется. Порода собачки - шпиц. Шпиц-кровосос.


End file.
